This research is to determine the feasibility of producing immunoglobulins against the opportunistic enteric infections of H I V infected neonates utilizing the colostrum from hyperimmunized cows of the egg yolk immunoglobulins available from the hyperimmunized chickens. These two common domestic animals would be immunized with the laboratory isolates from a medical center treating AIDS neonates. Heterogeneous immunoglobulins would be inexpensive to produce. Being polyclonal they could be for many pathogens and could be effective when taken orally. They would not pose a toxicity problem associated with some pharmoeuticals. Favorable results of this study could offer preventive methods for patients in underdeveloped countries. The immunoglobulins produced from this research would be available to any medical institution wishing to do clinical trials.